The Halloween Story
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Jeff Hardy smut


The Halloween Story

The moon rose full and bright as Jeff treaded through the halls of the manor. Mistress Jessica would be rising soon, there was much to be done. When he finished lighting the candles that lined the hallway he swung the heavy plank door on it's hinges. An eerie creek echoed against the stone walls. After lighting the wall torches he set about laying out clothing and the shiny silver mirror and brush Mistress Jessica loved so much. Perfectly on time he completed his preparation. Mistress Jessica stood in the doorway watching the little hunchback scurry around the room.

Without turning Jeff greeted Mistress Jessica after having felt her icy stare on his back. She swooped into the room and without another word Jeff began readying her for the night. There was no shyness in Mistress Jessica as Jeff removed her sleeping gown. Her pure white flesh shown ghastly bright in the torch light. Even her breasts were white, giving only a hint of pink on the tips of her nipples. As Jeff stole a glance at Mistress Jessicaes eyes he noted that they too were nearly colorless. His heart went out to Mistress Jessica. He dearly loved her. But her time was running out. She must do well tonight or surely he would lose her.

Jeff had done his homework. He had ventured into town under the cover of darkness many times and hunted for potential victims. He knew the best place for Mistress Jessica to find her prey would be at the Halloween party tonight in the town square. He spent hours with a needle and thread and had fashioned a costume for Mistress Jessica that would display her assets to their fullest advantage. Her body was quite extraordinary. Soft luscious curves gave her a very feminine appearance. Jeff didn't dare look at her when she might notice but he had often stared at her while she slept. Her long deep sleeps had given him ample opportunity to study her intently.

Had she known how often he had sat near her bed, cock in hand, stroking himself, she would undoubtedly have sent him away. It had been three hundred years that he had performed his masturbating ritual and not once had he allowed himself release. He saved that for Mistress Jessica. He wished more than anything that one day she would look upon him and desire him and take him for hers. Mistress Jessica however hardly looked upon him at all and when she did it seemed with quiet indifference.

Jeff slid the black silk gown over Mistress Jessicaes head and let it fall into her lap as she sat before him. She stood and Jeff felt his cock straining against his trousers as he smoothed the body hugging gown down over her hips. He longed to hold her close to him but he knew his place. Taking the silver chain link belt he positioned it around her waist leaving the end dangling against the front of her left hip. Then he stepped back to inspect his work. It always amazed him that even without a bra his mistresses breasts rose high and proud under her gown.

The deep V neckline displayed her cleavage to perfection. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to sit then he set about brushing her long jet black hair. Her hair was so long that he had to pull it up so she wouldn't sit on it. Delicately and with long slow strokes he brushed the already shining hair to an even brighter luster. Then he handed the little silver mirror to Mistress Jessica. She held it up and looked.

As always, she saw Jeff in the mirror. He didn't know that was the only reason she used the mirror and the reason she loved it so much. She bore no reflection so wondered what Jeff thought she was doing when she looked. He knew better than to question her however. Long ago Jeff had decided that looking in the mirror was Mistress Jessica's way of showing her appreciation for his time spent dressing her so carefully. She never thanked him and he never expected it. She let him live and work in the manor and that was thanks enough.

Jeff put one last finishing touch to her outfit. Dipping a brush in a pot of bright red lip cream he decorated her lips, accentuating their fullness. As he guided her to the door he gave her instructions to the Halloween party. She still had not said a word but simply nodded that she understood. Jeff slipped the black cape lined in red silk over her shoulders and watched her walk to the waiting limousine. Her hips swayed tauntingly and again he felt the ache in his loins. When she was out of sight he closed the door and thought about her task. This was her three hundredth Halloween. By midnight tonight she must drink the blood of a willing virgin or she would perish.

She hadn't put this off until the last minute. She was only allowed to hunt on Halloween and she had found many virgins. They however had not been willing to die for her. Even when she explained that they would not die but have eternal life they had laughed or screamed and she had been forced to take them unwillingly. She wasn't an evil mistress really. She kept all of her victims. Even now they were resting in their chambers waiting for her to beckon them for favors. Each slave had household duties and when they were not performed properly the slaves were sent to Jeff for punishment. Mistress Jessica never punished, she only gave the rewards.

This of course made the slaves loathe Jeff and love Mistress Jessica, but he didn't mind, as he too, loved her. Jeff had often watched through the secret passageways as Mistress Jessica rewarded her slaves. She always began with a bath. Slowly she undressed the slave. Then she admired his naked body in the firelight. Sometimes she would tease him, touching his body everywhere but the one place she knew he wanted her to touch. She bid him to lay in the long shallow bath and then gently sponge bathed him. When all else was purified she washed his sex. Often times her mouth would follow her hands. She licked and sucked the slave's cock as he lay in the warm water. The moans she received told Jeff that the slave enjoyed this very much.

Depending on the amount of rewarding being done Mistress Jessica would either let the slave taste her or order him to her bed where she would ride him mercilessly for hours on end. Jeff watched and stroked and dreamed of the day Mistress Jessica would reward him. But she never rewarded him and he assumed this was because he was not of her kind. He was not a vampire, he was simply living a curse of immortal life. He longed to be one of her kind and belong to her completely. With that thought, he dared face his prosecutor, and crept away from the manor toward the pitch black forest above the town.

The limousine pulled into the town square and Mistress Jessica immediately began her hunt. She wandered through the crowd of people, watching and listening. She was very careful not to choose a virgin too young as she didn't want children as slaves should they prove unwilling to be immortal. A group of four young men caught her eye. Wiggling her hips seductively, she sauntered up to them. All eyes immediately went to her breasts. They were almost completely exposed and seemed to glow under the street lights as they rose and fell with her breathing. She smiled, showing her fangs, and the men immediately complimented her on the authenticity of her costume. Tonight there was no time to waste.

She told them she was looking for a virgin. Three of them declared they were and of course she knew they were kidding. The fourth however remained silent. She smiled and asked the quiet one to dance. As they danced she told him stories of immortality. She asked him if he'd like to live forever and told him how wonderful it was. He just listened and smiled. Mistress Jessica began to think she was making progress when out of nowhere an older woman grabbed the young mans ear and dragged him away from her. Swearing under her breathe, she remembered how mothers had gotten in her way a few times before.

The hunt continued. As Mistress Jessica wandered around a corner of the bandstand a hand touched her shoulder. Upon turning she was greeted by a man dressed as an archer. He had piercing blue eyes that threw her off for a second. She just stared at him, then remembering herself, smiled and began to turn away. The archer spoke up quickly and asked her to dance. She had no time for dancing with men his age who looked this tantalizing. Surely he was not a virgin.

She thanked him, but said no as politely as she could and again began to walk away. He ran around in front of her and complimented her on her costume. Surely she could dance with him just once. She began to get angry and declined once again. The man would not relent and finally Mistress Jessica decided to dance with him rather than to waste her time arguing. The song being played was a ballad and the archer held her tightly. She was most uncomfortable with his boldness. He slid his hand up and down her back and after spinning her once, slipped his hand under her cape as she came back into his arms. His hand roamed lower and soon found her round firm buttocks. Very angry now, she hissed in his ear that she was looking for a virgin and if he was not, and did not wish to die, he would remove his hand immediately. He chuckled and smacked her behind playfully. No one did that to Mistress Jessica!

Grabbing his hand she led him off the dance floor and across the square to a small grouping of trees. He pulled her back against him and kissed her hard. Her eyes glowed with anger and he held her tightly. She was amazed by his strength. No ordinary man could hold her if she didn't allow it. His lips moved to her neck and she felt an odd vulnerability as he sucked on the tender flesh below her ear. She fought his grasp with all her might. He pressed his mouth to her ear and told her he would have her whether she liked it or not. Panic began to flood her senses.

She had no time for this! A new strength came to her from her fear and she broke free of her captor. Knocking him to the ground, she pounced. She sat on his hips and pinned his arms to either side. He irritated her even more with the costume he was wearing. The archer's quiver on his back kept him from laying flat on the ground. Out of habit, she asked him if he was willing to die for her. He startled her by saying, "yes." She stared into those piercing blue eyes and smiled wickedly, bearing her fangs. The archer lay his head back presenting his neck to her. One quick movement drew the life blood from his veins. As Mistress Jessica drank she felt warmth filling her body. She sat up and her body began to spasm. Her hips rocked wildly against the archer's. She felt as if she would explode with the pleasure she was feeling. Her body warmed from the tips of her toes all the way to her scalp.

She felt reborn and more alive than she had felt in three hundred years. This man was a virgin! She looked down into the eyes of her saviour. They were deep brown. And the face was familiar. It took her a few seconds to place the man and then with a shock she realized it was Jeff. Her dear Jeff. She had loved him secretly ever since she had been taken as a slave in the manor. He had always taken care of her and when she had become Mistress Jessica of the manor he had continued his care.

She begged him to tell her how he had done this and why. He explained that he had gone to the one who had placed the curse on him and begged for this chance to save her. With a few spells his appearance was changed and his wish granted. The evil woman felt that an eternal life as a vampire was a much worse fate than she had bestowed upon him and released him from his curse. Now he truly belonged to Mistress Jessica. And he had done it because he loved her. Passion overtook her and Mistress Jessica rained kisses across Jeff's face. His eyelids, his cheeks, his lips, and his neck where she licked a drop of his blood and smiled. Quickly she stood and removed her cape and gown. Standing naked in the moonlight she took his breathe away. He had admired her so many times before, but she had never been this beautiful. She held her hand out to him and helped him off the ground. He stood before her and removed his archer costume.

When he was naked she quivered at the sight. He was magnificently tall and muscular. She embraced him and ran her hands up and down her back. With a realization, she stepped back and turned him to the side. He quickly explained that being a hunchback had been part of the curse and now he was free of his hump. Mistress Jessica hugged him to her breasts and cried.

They had saved each other. If only they had thought to do this three hundred years ago. Jeff picked her up and carried her to a place where the moonlight shown like a spotlight through the trees. Gently, he laid her down and kissed her lips. His hands roamed her body feeling the curves he had not been allowed to enjoy. He kissed her breasts noticing the dark pink nipples she now had. Unable to resist he sucked first one and then the other. He squeezed them and pinched them watching the colors they took. She moaned with delight. When his hand ventured to her sex she was ready for him. Her softly furred mound was warm and moist. He slid between her parted legs and kissed her deeply.

He had waited for so long for release that when he sank his cock into her he came almost immediately. His head went back and he howled at the moon. Mistress Jessica felt him shudder and fill her fuller than she had ever been.

His hardness didn't subside with his release and he began to move within her. Arching her back she met every thrust. His hands found her swollen clit and as he had seen the slaves do, he rubbed it slowly as he rode her. Her orgasm quickly approached and she wrapped her legs tightly around him, pulling him deeper into her. At the stroke of midnight Jeff and his mistress united for eternity.


End file.
